Titanozord
The Titanozord is the personal Zord of the Titano Yahshua. It possesses the spirit of the Brachiosaurus (dubbed Titanosaurus in the show) that was given the Silver Fusion Energems 65 million years ago, just before Sledgehammer's ship-mounted tractor beam was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors released therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview Appearances: DF Episodes 32 History The Silver Ranger contacts the Rangers from space and tells them about the deactivated Titanozord. With the power of the Rangers, Keeper Brazil and 13 Auxiliary Chargers, Titanozord transformed into the Ben-Roman Titanzord to destroy Hookbeard. Formations Ben-Roman Titanzord The Ben-Roman Titanzord is a giant robot that is Titanozord's strongest form, armed with the Titano Ax. This Megazord is stronger than even Dyna-Fu Astrozord, towering over most normal enlarged Outlaws, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Fortress evenly when the Devil's curse was broken, as well as using its Titano Ax with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is the Final Colossal Crush, where it uses the Titano Ax, filled with the Rangers Spirits and The energy of the 13 Auxiliary Charger, to deliver a devastating chop. Zyuden Roman Titanzord The Zyuden Roman Titanzord is the ultimate combination of the Zyuden Pride Nitrozord, Parazord, Raptorzord, and Titanozord, armed with the Titano-Raptor Ax. This is the strongest Megazord the Rangers have in their arsenal, even stronger than Dyna-Fu Astrozord. Its attacks are the Dino Head Spike which makes part of Zyuden Roman Titanzord's crown (the part that is normally Tyrannozord's tail) extend to smack into a target, the Blade Raptor Slash consisting of a charged thrust from the Titano-Raptor Ax, and the Parazord Blast, which are supercharged shots from Parazord. Its finishing attack is the Ultra Plasma Final Blast, where it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the Brave energy from all 23 Chargers from the chest. Thanks to Nina Elle, the Rangers found a way to use the Titano Cannon attack without harming Titanozord. First, Zyuden Roman Titanzord assumes Cannon Formation, where the back of Zyuden Roman Titanzord (which normally consists of the bulk of Titano) detaches, as well as Raptorzord and Parazord from their standard positions, making them as well as Pterazord, Ankylozord, Pachyzord, and Plesiozord appear to flank Zyuden Roman Titanzord. Once Zyuden Roman Titanzord grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open. This allows the Rangers to fire the Titano Cannon: Final Strike, where the Zord send their energy into the Titano Cannon, until the Titano Cannon fires an immense blast of energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Battery Fusion Chargers *'Titano Charger:' 4 silver Chargers holding the Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Titano Yahshua. *'Auxiliary Chargers:' Unlike the other Charger, Titanozord can also use the #11 to #23 Chargers all at once to access the their powers. **'Dino Cycle Charger:' **'Dino Armor X Charger:' **'Dino Spike Charger:' **'Dino Cupid Charger:' **'Dino Blaze Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to fire a beam of super-hot flames. **'Dino Stretch Charger:' **'Dino Gas Charger:' **'Dino Laugh Charger:' **'Dino Squash Charger:' **'Dino Hypnotize Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make a target become dizzy. **'Dino Gravity Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. **'Dino Helio Charger:' **'Dino Clone Charger:' Notes Though "Titanosaurus" is in reality a dubious genus, the name could instead be associated with the English word titan, signifying the Titanozord as the largest and most powerful Zord of the Dino Fusion Rangers. See Also *Zyudenryu Bragigas - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Titano Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Super Charge. Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Silver Ranger Zords